


This (Too) Shall Pass

by EmbryonicHarmonic



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Hope is for the weak, beginning of the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 02:37:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12949482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbryonicHarmonic/pseuds/EmbryonicHarmonic
Summary: The nights are getting longer, and harder to sleep through.





	This (Too) Shall Pass

He holds her as if he’s afraid she’ll break, but she’s Altean, and he knows they’re a powerful, strong people.

But this time he is afraid. 

He is genuinely afraid, because she is so small in his arms now. She's barely skin and bones, and even the warmth is gone from her skin. Even as he holds her, he feels as if if he breathes wrong she'll shatter and he'll lose her. It terrifies him. He has seen her spiral into this state and not stopped her. No, he encouraged her research, her strength and her resolve, but now he does not know what to do. He can't reverse this, or if he can, he has no idea . But she sleeps, and in that nothingness he hopes she does not dream, and therefor finds some sort of peace. 

It makes his stomach twist as he carries her, wrapped in the softest blankets he could find. 

It makes him feel as though he has no other options.

He takes his place with the others, but he does not tell them why. He lies. He tells them that they have to go into the dragon's mouth, into the glowing breach that has consumed her. He does not know if this will work, but he hopes -- he prays to whatever is out in the universe listening -- that this will work. That it will restore her mind, her body, that it will bring back the woman he fell in love with, and who he still loves now. 

He takes a breath, and he lies to them.

And he hopes that this too will pass.


End file.
